Deciphering the cortical coding of motor behaviors in mammals has been particularly challenging due to the complex movements inherent in multijointed appendages. The relatively simplified structure of the sensors involved in the rodent whisker system, combined with its high functional significance, makes it an ideal substrate in which to investigate the planning and control of voluntary movement. Rats use their whiskers to process detailed environmental information, and are able to dynamically regulate whisking in complex ways to tailor it to specific tasks. Through the two studies proposed, I will correlate activity in the whisker motor cortex with whisking kinematics produced during both rhythmic, exloratory (6-8 Hz) whisking and whisking modulated either by sensory input or operant conditioning. By looking at this relationship in two functionally different: whisking behaviors, I will determine the role of motor cortex in the production of whisking changes in relation to context. The design for this study was specifically tailored to help me meet my training goal of learning to: investigate the interactions between different levels of neural processing: in the production of complex motor behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable]